Are We Too Far Gone
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: After Woodbury moved in life was great at the prison for everyone, except for Carl Grimes ofcourse. His dad says he has to be a normal teenage boy. But how can a normal teenage boy date an eighteen year old. AU. One-shot.


**A/N slightly AU. Just Zach dies except this won't be in season 4, but between 3 and 4. It will get more AU as I progress into season 4. I'm pretty sure that when I do the Season 4 Mid Finale it will be a lot more AU. So don't lose you head if the mid season finale isn't the same (Hershel pun). I don't own the walking dead, if I did I wouldn't need to write Fan fiction. If you have any suggestions PM me or put your suggestion in a review. **

**I'm having a vote for the story. I'm going to have Maggie get pregnant. The vote is:**

**What gender do you want the baby? What do you want its name to be? Put any other details you want about the baby.**

**Vote #2**

**Do you think they should keep the prison after the governor attacks?**

**Write your vote in a review. The gender with the most votes win and I choose my favorite name. Whichever name I choose it will also have the details the person puts in it. Have the name mean something. Like I'm not saying it has to be named Lori, Patricia, Otis, or something. Just like something a little meaningful. I didn't really like Judith. Like wow Carl's third grade teacher? As I'm imagining their baby it would be some sort of Asian farmer.**

**For the governor one don't worry. I'll have just as much drama except the governor doesn't completely take over. Hershel would probably still get decapitated so that Carl and Beth would have more drama. This vote might change the story. The pregnancy I only get to choose the name out of all your ideas, but the gender comes from the votes. For this one I might go according to votes, but I get the final say. Okay anyway. Peace. Eightfoldpath is out.**

**We're Never Be Too Far Gone**

_**Carl's POV**_

Why should I have to suffer just because my dad is deciding to play farmer. It will be pretty hard to go back to normal with walkers trying to break down the fence. Now I can't go on runs, help clear the fence, I can't have my gun anymore, hell I don't even get a knife anymore. I storm into my cell and pull the privacy curtain. Farming I guess I could accept, but him walking up to me and telling me that I need to start being a regular teenage boy. So that means I have to make friends, play soccer, do other stupid things, and, probably the most embarrassing of all, I have to start liking girls. Seriously? I like girls. Well girl. Ever since the farm I've liked Beth. The thing is if we're going back to normal, how can a 14 year old and a 18 year old date. This sucks. Not only can't I have my gun, but now I can't be in love with the girl I want to be in love with. Who does my dad expect me to like? That psychopath Lizzie? That 9 year old Mika? There is no girls my age that are normal. Besides I've gone through more with Beth than anyone else. We understand each other. I just wish I've told her before Woodbury. Ever since we lost the farm me and Beth were best friends. I liked to listen to her stories. Her stories of the simplest things interested me because I never got to experience any of it. Even on the farm we were friends. I comforted her after the Barn incident. Then she comforted me after my mom. We've always been there for each other. I couldn't ignore these feelings. Even if she didn't like me back, but how can I just ask without destroying our friendship completely. Me and Beth started hanging out less and less after Woodbury came to live with us. Maybe I could start spending more time with her. My dad did say I should start hanging out with other kids. _Other kids_ he cringed at the words. His father just calling him a kid like everyone else. I wasn't a kid. I was more, I do more than most adults around here. The only ones who understood that I hate being called a kid is me... and Beth. Just another reason we understand each other. We have some sort of connection. Everyone in the prison either think of me as a kid or a psychopath. I knew why people thought of me as a "psychopath". Because I killed a surrendering kid. What if I did let him go? He comes back. He kills Beth, Judith, my dad, Hershel, Carol, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie? They have let too many people go and had to pay the price. Even if Beth likes him back, Hershel is going to protest. He'll tell her that I'm a cold blooded killer. Beth wouldn't believe him, but she respects her dad's choices. I got up and walked out of my cell. I walked towards the nursery. I walked in and saw Beth cradling one of the infants. There were only four. Judy, Julian, Michelle, and Rick Jr. Some lady from Woodbury gave birth after they moved into the prison and named the baby after my dad. Beth looked up and gave me a warm smile. I loved her smile. It always made me feel better. Even seeing her makes me feel better. Her deep blue eyes. Her long beautiful golden hair. Her surprising flawless skin that was always clean and most shockingly her ability to always smell good even with the end of the world. That sounded weird.

"Hey" she called to me in her sweet farm girl voice.

"Hey" I said looking down. Beth put the infant down.

"Whats wrong." she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Carl I can tell something is wrong with you." Beth noticed something off about his outfit. "Wheres your gun?"

"My dad took it away. Apparently I have to be normal or something."

"I think you're just as normal as anyone else. Just more protective."

"Protective?"

"Yeah of Judith, Your dad, me, everyone in the group really." He smirked. He liked the fact she knew that he was always trying to protect her. A baby started to cry. She groaned. "God I wish Carol would stop making out with Daryl constantly and start helping me." They both laughed as Beth picked up Rick Jr. and gave him a bottle.

"I-I could he-help you." Carl stuttered out blushing lightly.

"You sure? It's kind of hard. Its full of spit, drool, diapers, throw up, diapers, spit, drool, throw up, spit, drool, throw up, spit, did I say diapers and drool?" she joked.

"Yeah. My dad did say I had to hang out with my friends more often. Might as well have that friend be my best friend.". Beth smiled.

"Okay. I could use the help."

"Yeah I could do that farming stuff with my dad and then come back down here."

"Oh Rick Jr." Beth groaned as she wiped throw up off her shirt. She put the baby down. She finished wiping off the spit up. "I'm gonna go get a new shirt. Can you stay here?"

"Of course." I got up and walked over to Judith. Beth walked out. I picked up Judith. As I looked into the baby's green eyes I began to feel weird. She reminded me of Lori. I though of her. It no longer made me sad. Beth managed to get me to show my feelings soon after my mom died. Crying did make me feel better. No matter how much I hated letting Beth see him acting like a... a wuss. I remember that day perfectly. She hugged me almost all day. She told me I wasn't a wuss. That its okay to cry. She promised me it was okay to cry, just not do what she did. She traced the scar on her wrist. He smiled at the memories of them spending time together. Him and Beth could become something. It won't be today or tomorrow, but it will be sometime or later. Zach walked into the nursery. He looked at me. He was holding flowers. I could tell they were lilies. They were my mom's favorites. (**A/N I have no idea if that I spelled lilies right or if the following thing Carl says is right. If you can't tell what flower they are just pretend they are any kind except roses. I have no idea what type of flowers grow in Georgia since I live in New Jersey. If you don't know the geography of the United States Georgia is really far from New Jersey. Just like get a map or just take my word for it. This doesn't even matter. Just let me get back to the story.) **

"Wheres Beth I got her some flowers." Zach asked.

"She is in her cell. Rick Jr. spit up on her." I told him.

"Okay thanks."

"Oh Zach. She is allergic to lilies." I gave Judith a binky and put her down.

"Oh. Well... thanks for telling me." Zach walked away from the cell blocks. Seconds after Zach left Beth walked back in.

"Was that Zach?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What did he want?"

"He got you some flowers."

"That's sweet. Why didn't he wait to give them to me?"

"They were lilies, so I told him you were allergic."

"Oh. I thought I told him I was allergic to those. Sometimes I feel like he never listens to me. Hes my boyfriend. He should remember things like this. What ever." She looked down and started making formula. She looked up and turned to me. "Wait how did you know?" I looked up from Judith.  
"You told me after we left the farm."

"Oh. You remembered."

"I don't have to be your boyfriend to remember things about you." Beth went back to making the formula. I looked at Judith. "She looks a lot like Lori."

"Yeah." Beth said smiling at me.

"...and Shane." Beth turned to look at me.

"She has just as much of a chance at being your dad's daughter as Shane's."

"No there isn't. I remember the quarry. I didn't think much of them until I found out my mom was pregnant. Then I remembered them kissing. Sneaking off in the woods like immature teenagers. Shane's death glare towards my dad. He would of killed my dad. The only thing stopping him was me and my mom. He didn't care about us anymore. I don't know what he was thinking. What did he expect. Him and my dad leave for a few minutes and only Shane returns. What did he want? Lori to go right back into his arms. Me act like his son. Dale was the only one who could see his craziness. We should have believed him. Then we probably wouldn't of lost the farm. That barn stuff wouldn't of happened. You wouldn't of tried to kill yourself. I wouldn't of needed to kill a turned Shane. Its all his fault.". I just stood there staring at Judith. I could feel a tear fall from my eye.

"My daddy always says everything happens to a reason. Besides if we didn't lose the farm we probably wouldn't of became such great friends." Beth said hugging me. Her hugs were always warm. Beth broke the hug and made a bottle for the babies. She handed it to me. "Could you feed Judith for me. I need to feed Michelle." I picked up Judith and started to feed her. I stayed and took care of the infants with Beth the rest of the night.

My eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured through the window. I looked up and saw Carol holding one of the babies. I didn't know which one, only it wasn't Judith.

"Carol?" I asked. Carol looked at me.

"Hey Romeo." she said in a teasing voice.

_**No one's POV**_

"What?" Carl looked down and saw Beth sleeping in his lap. He screamed and Beth shot up. Carl fell of the couch the two of them slept on. Glenn found the couch on a run and decided the prison could use some more comfortable furniture. Daryl found a semi-truck and they filled it with furniture. Carl blushed the deepest shade of red possible. Beth blushed too.

"I-have-to-get-to-the-field" Carl said as quick as possible running out of there. Dashing down the hallways. Sprinting through the door and through the field. He got there and nearly collapsed. His dad looked up and saw the panting Carl.

"You okay Carl?" he asked. Carl looked up at his dad.

"Just didn't want to be late" he lied. Carl helped his dad plant some crops. A few hours later Hershel limped over. Beth followed him holding Judith. Carl looked up and saw Beth. He blushed and covered his red face with his hat. Carl was doing something with a shovel. This farming stuff made no sense. He would prefer to have babies drenching him with throw up. He cringed at that thought.

"Carl, sideways like this." Rick said. Carl tried to follow his dad. He slammed the shovel sideways against the ground. His hat fell off, but before he could pick it up his dad grabbed it. Rick looked over at Beth and put it on her head. "There a new sheriff in town." Rick teased. Carl smiled and blushed. Best smiled too. He wanted to hide his blushing face with his hat, but that was no longer an option. "We need to get you a farming hat." Rick said. "Keep doing that Carl. I'll be right back." Rick and Hershel walked away leaving Carl and Beth alone.

"What do you think?" Beth asked modeling Carl's hat. Carl laughed and Beth handed it back to him. Carl just looked at her.

"Keep it. You look better in it than I ever did." Beth smiled and put the hat back on. Carl kept trying to do what his dad told. "This farming stuff is impossible." he groaned. "Why can't I just go on runs and stuff."

"Cheer up. Besides runs are dangerous. I don't want to lose a friend as great as you." Carl slightly smiled. _Friend _yet another word that he would constantly cringe too. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic he was. Beth was four years older then him. He was probably like a brother to her. Besides she has a boyfriend. '_Why are girls so complicated?'_ Carl thought. _'Does she like me? What about are those looks we gave each other. There has to be something there. Is this just my weird teenage hormones? No it can't be. Right? Yeah its not. Right?'_

_**Carl's POV**_

My stomach twisted into a knot as I though about Beth. I had a weird feeling of pain. Not like puberty weird weird which I've been getting, but like lovey weird. Like how you would feel getting a puppy. Like a good pain. Like a pain I liked. A pain I wanted to always have. I looked at Beth and smiled. Rick came back to the me and Beth. "Carl you can go if you want. I can handle the rest today." Rick said. I nodded. Beth and I walked towards the prison together.

"Do you want to hold Judith?" Beth asked.

"Sure." I said. Beth carefully slid her into my arms. That pain didn't go away. We walked into the nursery and I put Judith in her crib. Me and Beth sat on that couch together. Beth started telling me a story about high school. I loved her stories about high school. They were so interesting. I never got to go to high school. I though about my age and what day it could be. I would've been starting high school soon. The thing I was most disappointed to missing out on is lockers. I never had them and for some reason they just seemed interesting. I looked at Beth in her eyes. Her deep deep eyes. I got lost in her beauty. The pain I had just got stronger. I knew there was only one way to stop the pain. I just couldn't do it. The pain got stronger. I looked at her lips. I wanted to. I needed to. I just couldn't though. There were only three things stopping me. She was four years older, one foot taller, and one boyfriend too many. Judith started crying and Beth got up to take care of her. I started remembering things about when we first found the prison. The first day we were in there I tried to share a cell with Beth. Hershel came and ruined it. That was embarrassing. I remembering her asking me to teach her how to use a gun. That day after the lessons she kissed my cheek to thank me. My mom seeing me blush madly and gave me the talk about girls. My dad then giving me a much more graphic talk about girls. Me comforting her after Hershel was bit. Her comforting me after my mom. Me comforting her after Maggie and Glenn were kidnapped. Her comforting me after my dad went insane. I got up from the couch. Zach steps over the baby gate with roses. I took Judith away from Beth so she could go do what ever the hell they do in that weird relationship. I would have been a much better boyfriend. I listen to their conversation. This might seem like eavesdropping, but I'd rather just call it constructive listening.

"So I'm going on a run with Daryl and the others tomorrow." Zach says.

"Aww. You really have to leave." she said kissing his cheek. I groan seeing that. I look at Zach. He is not a good match at her. He isn't even looking at her face, he is looking...other places. Pervert. Respect your girlfriend. I go back to taking care of Judith, but I still listen. That pain is back. Zach hands her the flowers and they start making out. Okay wow. I'll just awkwardly stand here then. Beth slowly breaks the kiss.

"Wait why are you wearing Carl's hat?" Zach asks finally looking up from her chest.

"He gave it to me." she said. "Calm down hes just my _friend._" I cringe at the word. Still over here. Just awkwardly standing here.

"I'll see you later." Zach says as he kisses her one more time and walks out. She puts the flowers in a vase with other flowers by the window. She takes Judith back. She puts her on the floor so she can crawl. We put a carpet in the nursery so the babies can start crawling, walking, and other baby things. Judith just started crawling a couple of weeks ago. She crawls over to one of the toys Maggie got on a run. She starts playing with it.

"She looks adorable." Beth says. "Like her big brother." I blush at it. Usually someone calling me adorable would make me mad, but from her it just made me happy. I help her with the babies for a while before Patrick comes to the gate.

"Carl you want to go play soccer?" he said bouncing the ball between his hands. Me and Patrick have become good friends. Not as good as me and Beth, but still pretty good friends. I turn to Beth.

"You can go. Just promise you'll be back soon." she says.

"Promise." I reply. She kisses me on the cheek. I try to hold in my blush until I leave, but I can't. I blush an unhealthy shade of red as I walk out. Me and Patrick walk down the hall way.

"So you and Beth huh." Patrick nudges me with his elbow and winks.

"What?! No!" I yell.

"Dude. When she kissed you your face was so red it looked like it was covered with blood."

"Can't we just play soccer."

_**Beth's POV**_

I cradle Michelle in my arms. I'm so confused. I have a boyfriend. I'm 18. I should be drooling over Rick, not his son. I need to talk to somebody. Carol walks in to take her shift at the nursery.

"Carol can you handle the babies on your own. I'm feeling a little funny." I ask her.

"Sure sweetie. Whats wrong." Carol asks feeling my forehead.

"I'm not sick. Its just like boy trouble."

"Oh you poor thing." she jokes. "Is it with Zach?"

"Sort of". Carol looks at Carl's hat on my head. She gets what is going on.

"Go I can handle it." I walk out and go looking for Maggie. I find Glenn in the cell they share.

"Glenn where is Maggie." I ask. He lifts his head up.

"Somewhere." he says. He seems worried about something. He looks at me. "Why are you wearing Carl's hat?" Why does everyone have to ask me about it.

"His dad won't let him wear it anymore." I tell him. I sit down next to him. "Whats wrong."

"Nothing."

"Glenn I know something is wrong." Glenn looks at me.

"Maggie might be..." he doesn't even have to finish the sentence "pregnant." I stared at him. All I could think of is Lori. "I don't want to lose her."

"Glenn you won't. Think about it. Lori had to have a c-section with Carl. We all knew that this birth would be dangerous. That's why Carol started the training. Everything happened. Maggie needed to do the c-section. She had no idea what she was doing. Maggie probably won't even need a one. If she needs a c-section she'll have a calm environment. Besides we have Carol, Hershel, and Dr. S. She'll be fine." Glenn looked at me.

"Your right." He hugged me. Then Maggie walked in. Glenn stood up and hugged her. "If you are, I'll support you." Maggie looked at Beth. Beth hugged her sister. Maggie looked at Glenn. "I need you to bring me a test on that run." Glenn nodded.

"Maggie can I talk to you alone?" Beth asked. Maggie turned to Glenn who just nodded and left.

"What do you want to talk about Beth?"

"Me and Zach."

"Whats the matter. Did he do something to you."

"No. I just. I thought I really liked him."

"What changed you mind?" Beth just took off Carl hat and held it to her chest. "Hes four years younger then me. He is like a foot shorter too. I just don't get it." Maggie looked at the blonde. "I'm eighteen years old. I should be drooling over Rick or Daryl. I'm feeling so pathetic I would even rather drool over Glenn."

"Hey!" Maggie said lightly punching her sister. They both smiled.

"But no. Its a fourteen year old. The kid who showed up at our farm after getting shot, the kid who became my friend when the only other person close to my age was Jimmy, the kid who saved my life multiple times, the kid who got medical supplies in a dark prison to save my dad, the kid who had to kill his own mother to stop her from turning, the kid who shot someone right in the head, the kid that did everything for me. The kid who was my friend. The kid who now every time I'm near makes my stomach hurt. The kid who hates being called a kid." Maggie listened to her sister's words. She wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out what to say. "The kid that acts like a man, but isn't and it is so adorable seeing him act like one. He is just so handsome and sweet. He respects me. A lot more than Zach. I don't know what to do." Maggie looked at her sister's blue eyes. Beth started to cry. Maggie hugged her.

"Its confusing. I get it. Sometimes life can just be confusing. That's how I feel right now with this pregnancy."

"Yeah, but a baby would be a gift. Having a baby to take care of is great. Having a baby to date is different."

"You know Carl isn't a baby."

"Hes just so young. I feel so weird. I feel like a pedophile or something." Maggie put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Your not. Not in this world."

"But you heard what Rick said. He wants us to start living a normal life. Where in a normal life would a 18 year old date a 14 year old."

"Beth listen to me. I don't know if this is the best advice, but just ignore these feelings for a little bit. Just a little bit. Then see if these feelings are still there. If they are, come back to me. If they aren't just be friends."

"What if the feelings come back, but he doesn't like me."

"Beth, we're worry about that if the feelings come back."

"You should go have dinner and go to bed. You seem tired. You just need to relax a little bit. Okay?" Maggie hugged her sister. Beth got up and walked out. She put Carl's hat on. She didn't even want to eat dinner. She walked in to her cell block. She saw Carl and Patrick talking outside his cell. Carl walked in and Patrick left. Patrick looked at me oddly as he walked down the steps and passed me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing." Patrick smirks as he walks out.

_**No one's POV**_

Beth is about to walk past Carl cell. _'I should probably say goodnight.' _she thinks. She walks in She walks in and sees Carl taking off his shirt.

"Beth!" He screams. She blushes as he quickly throws on another shirt.

"Sorry. I didn't know." she says.

"Just knock next time." he asks.

"I just wanted to say good night." Carl looks at his watch.

"It's only six."

"I'm just not feeling good."

"Oh well I hope you feel better." Beth walks out and walks in to her cell which is next to his. She gets in her bed. A shirtless Carl is still fresh in her mind. She saw Zach shirtless before. Zach had more muscle, but Carl's was still tight and strong. She opened up her diary and started writing everything down. Everything. Everything. Zach walks in to her cell. She closed her diary and slid it back under her pillow.

"Hey." he said. "Carol told me you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah" she said. Zach sat next to her and leaned in for a kiss. Beth kissed him. She just wished she could kiss Carl, but she still has to figure out her feelings.

"Want me to lay with you tonight." Zach says. Beth just agrees and Zach takes off his shoes and lays in bed with her. He wraps his arms around Beth. She would usually be happy about this, but now it just made her sad. A tear fell from her eyes as she fell asleep.

_**Maggie's POV**_

I couldn't sleep at all. What if I am pregnant. What will happen. Lori. Lori. Lori. Lori. That name kept going through my mind. I got out of bed and walked towards the nursery. Carol and Karen were taking care of the babies. I climbed over the baby gate. Carol turned to me and smiled.

"Something wrong Maggie."

"I don't know yet." Carol looked at me confused. I looked down at Judith. "I might be pregnant."

"That's fantastic." Karen said putting down Julian. Why are you sad. I looked down. Carol thought she knew the problem, but she had to hear it from Maggie.

"Lori." I whispered. Karen knew what happened to Lori. She forgot who told her, but she knew what happened.

"Don't think like that" Carol said. "That won't happen to you." Glenn walked in.

"If you're worried just talk to me." he says.

_**Carl's POV**_

I got up the next morning. I got dressed and reached where I always put my gun. I remember my dad has it. I walk out of my cell. I see Zach walk out of Beth's cell. I knock on the cell.

"Come in" says Beth's soft voice. I walk in.

"Hey." I say. She jumps up and quickly hugs me. She buries her head in my neck. I hug her back. We stand like that for several minutes before she breaks the hug. "Where did that come from." I say blushing.

"I'm just excited to see you." she says. It makes me blush more. I hold her small waste. I want to kiss her so bad. So so so bad. I start leaning in and come closer to her lips. She does the same. Wait does she want to kiss me too?

"I. I. I need to g-go" I say breaking my hold on her and running out of the cell. I'm running out of the cell block and pass by Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn talking. I run by quickly, but I can hear one sentence. One sentence that makes me trip and fall. I slam right onto the concrete floor. _"Maggie might be pregnant."_. I get up and look at them. They stare back at me.

"You what?" I say making sure I didn't mistake what they said. They all go silent. Maggie steps forward.

"I might be pregnant." Maggie says. I just stare blankly. Maggie was like a sister to me. She was always there for me just like Beth. Glenn was one of my biggest friends at the quarry. Besides Sophia the only other people I could really talk to was Amy and Glenn. Then Amy died and Sophia went missing. My mom goes through my head again. This time not the good memories. What she said to me. Before. Before she died. Before I killed her. The screams she made as Maggie ripped her open.

_**Glenn's POV**_

Carl just stared at us.

"Carl" I said. Beth walked up to us.

"Carl whats wrong." Beth says. Beth looks as Maggie. "Did you tell him?"

"He heard us talking" Maggie tells Beth.

Hershel starts walking up to Carl.

"Mom" is all we hear as Carl collapses on to the ground.

"Carl!" Beth screams running over to him. Rick runs over to us.

_**Beth's POV**_

"Come on lets get him to the infirmary" Daddy says. Rick, daddy, and Glenn pick him up and carry him to the infirmary. Me and Maggie follow. They lay him on one of the beds. Dr. S walks up.

"He fainted" Rick says.

"Okay. We should just let him sleep right now. If he doesn't wake up in a few hours I'll call you back in." Dr. S says."Hershel help me sit him up a little."They lift Carl's body and put pillows underneath him. Rick and Glenn leave the room. Maggie grabs my hand and tries to pull me out.

"I don't want to leave him." I say. Maggie shakes her head.

"Seeing him like this will only make you upset if whatever feelings you have are real." she tells me. I hug his hat. I agree and decide to leave. Me and Maggie walk out. Glenn comes up to us.

"We're leaving." he says. "On the run. Me, Daryl, Zach, Bob, Michonne, Sasha, and Tyreese." Me and Maggie follow him outside. I see Zach and let all the doubts I have about me loving him slip away. Maggie talks to Glenn as I kiss Zach. I start walking away.

"Aren't you going to say good bye?" he calls to me.

"Nope." I say back. I give him a smile and walk back inside.

_**Maggie's POV**_

"Don't forget to get it." I tell him.

"It would be hard to forget it." he jokes. I see Beth walk inside. Glenn must have seen the concern on my face. "Something wrong with her."

"Girl stuff" I sigh. Glenn's face looks concerned too.

"What kind of girl stuff. Like on a scale of someone wearing the same shirt as her to whats going on with you." I laugh at the odd scale he made.

"Like shes dating Zach, but thinks she is in love with a 14 year old.". Glenn lets out a sigh of relief. He knew what I meant.

"I always liked the idea of them being a couple." Glenn says rubbing his forehead and smiling.

"Its more complicated then you think... You better go now." I say giving him a kiss. He climbs in the car and I watch as they drive away.

_**Beth's POV**_

I walk in to the nursery. I pick up Judith. She reminds me more of Carl than anyone else right now. A tear falls from my eye. I sit on that couch holding Judith. I begin sobbing as I hold her close. I didn't even realize she was slobbering all over my shirt sucking on it. I see shes doing it, but I don't even care. I just keep crying. I don't stop crying I just want to cry. I haven't been this sad since my mom died...for a second time. I put Judith on the floor and continue crying. I look at the scar on my wrist. It just makes me cry more. I curl in to a ball and hug Carl's hat.

_**Maggie's POV**_

I sit on my bed and rub my stomach. If I'm pregnant will history just repeat itself. Lori died. Will I? Is Beth going to be okay? Her life is just as hard. Carl is still unconscious. At least Beth gets to be an aunt. I get to be a mother, if I survive. No I will survive. Right. Lori's pregnancy just happened at the wrong time. I need to stop worrying. I put my head in my hands and quietly sob. The prison is safe. Rick will keep us all alive. Keep Judith alive. Keep my baby alive. I get up. I need to check on Beth. I walk to her cell, but she isn't there. The only other place she would probably be is the nursery. I walk down and I can hear her sobbing. I walk towards the nursery and see her on the couch. I walk in.

"Beth" I quietly say. She looks at me, but doesn't stop crying. I sit next to and force her to sit up so I can hug her. She cries into my shoulder. I rub her back. "Its all going to be okay Beth. I promise.". Beth looks at me and stops crying, but still frowns.

"Can it call me Aunt Bethy." she says smiling. I smile back.

"Of course." we hug again.

"The feelings are still there."

"Just give it more time Beth." more tears fall from her eyes.

_**Carl's POV**_

I open my eyes and sit up. I can tell I'm in the infirmary. I can't remember what happened. The only thing he remembers is falling, hearing something, and then just hearing Beth screaming.

"Beth?" I say. Hershel hears and walks over to me.

"Oh good you're awake." He remembers everything again.

"Is Maggie pregnant?" I ask.

"We still don't know. Glenn and the group just got back and I don't know if Maggie took the test yet."I get out of my bed. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I think so. I just want to see Beth and I'll go to bed." Hershel nods and goes back over to a sick David. I walk out of the infirmary. Hoping Beth is in her cell I walk there. I walk over and cell Daryl and Beth hugging. Daryl sees me.

"I think you might want your new boyfriend to comfort you instead." he says letting go of Beth. New? What did he mean by that.

"Oh shut up Daryl." I say. Beth whips around to my voice and pulls me into a hug. Daryl winks at me and walks out. Beth doesn't let go.

"I was so worried." she says. Her hot breath warming my neck. I love the feeling of us holding each other. Maggie walks in. We both turn to her.

"I have some news." Maggie says.

"So do I." Beth says.

"You first" Maggie says.

"Zach is dead." she says as a tear falls from her eye. I realize what Daryl meant by new boyfriend. Maggie hugs her tight.

"I know. Glenn told me."

"Now you." Beth says.

"I guess you do get to be an aunt." Maggie says taking a deep breath. Beth smiles and hugs Maggie.

"Did you tell daddy?"

"Yeah, but I better go tell Rick and the others." Maggie says letting go of Beth. She walked out. Beth hugged me again.

"I don't ever want you to leave me again." she whispers into my ear. I don't want to let go of her. I look her in the eyes. _'Kiss her now!' _I think _'Just do it!'_

"Hershel said I should get some sleep. I promise I'll see you in the morning." Beth kisses me on the cheek. I don't blush this time. I walk out of her cell and into mine. _'You idiot'_. I lay on the bed. I can only think of Beth. I smile and fall asleep.

_**Glenn's POV**_

"I'm pregnant." Maggie's words just keep echoing through his mind. Hes still comprehending what just happened. Hes going to be a dad. A dad. A dad. A dad. He'll have to raise a child in this world. An actual living child. Rick constantly goes insane trying to raise Carl. Judith is just as hard. I guess Maggie would be there though to help. Unlike Lori. Not that it was her fault. Beth would be her aunt too. And if everything goes well between Carl and Beth, Carl would be it's uncle. I laughed at house I just expected them to get married. I stopped thinking about being a a father. Carl would protect Beth if anything bad did Happen. Maybe date for a year. They would still be young to get married, but for this world I'd say nothing is stopping them. He smiled thinking that life could go on. Maggie have her baby. If we can keep the prison safe and everything in four five years Carl and Beth could have a baby. Maybe Rick can meet someone else. Make this a much happier place. The only thing that threatens the prison now is the governor. They haven't seen him in months, but worry that the day he attacks is looming. Maggie walks back in to the cell.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me.

"I think I should be asking you that." I say getting up and hugging her.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Maggie asks.

"I don't care. I'll love it no matter what" I say kissing Maggie. "How does Beth feel about it?"

"Good. Shes just upset about Zach and Carl." Maggie says.

"Whats wrong with Carl? I thought you said he was awake." I ask.

"He won't make a move on her." Maggie jokes.

"We should get some sleep." I tell her. She agrees and we lays down. I hold Maggie close.

_**Rick's POV**_

Maggie's pregnant. Yet another baby to take care of. I need to talk to Carl. I'm going to tomorrow. He seems worried about something. Hes been acting weird for a while now. Weirder than usual. I twirl a pencil between my fingers. Maggie's pregnancy just makes me think or Lori. I'll have to talk to Carl about that too. I hope he isn't still mad that I took his gun. I just want him to be normal. Just have a normal life. _Are we too far gone?_ No. We can't be. I won't let us be. I get up from my seat and stare out the window of the warden's office. The sky is lit up with stars. We're never be too far gone.

_**Carl's POV**_

My eyes flutter open. I wake up. I change my clothes and I'm about to walk to the cafeteria when I remembered I promise to see Beth as soon as I woke up. I walked in to her cell. She sat there. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" she says back. I sit next to her and stare into her eyes. I look at her beautiful milky white skin. I put a hand on her face. She just smiles. That pain is back. I slowly move in. She does the same. Our lips touch. Her lips are so soft. This is the greatest moment of my life. I've never kissed a girl before. I had no idea if I was doing this right. I stop kissing her and back up.

"Was that okay?" I ask. She just smiles and pulls me back in. This time the kiss is a lot more passionate. She plunges her tongue in my mouth. I have no problem with that it just makes the kiss even better. She crawls in to my lap and holds my neck. I hold her close as he continue kissing. She breaks the kiss for a few seconds.

"I love you" she whispers in to my ear. We continue kissing. She pushes me down on her bed and climbs on me. I don't know whats happening. This is going way too fast, but I don't want it to stop. She slowly lifts off her shirt.

My eyes rip open and I shoot up in my bed. I look around. I breathe heavily. Sweat pours down my face. I fall back down onto my bed. Why did that have to be a dream. I look at my watch. Its six in the morning. I won't be able to go back to sleep after that. I just get dress and walk out of my cell. I peer into Beth's cell. She is asleep. She looks like an angel as she sleeps. I walk out of this cell block. It looks like I'm the only one awake besides people on guard duty. I pass by the warden's office wear my dad spends a lot of his time. The door opens and my dad walks out.

"Hey dad." I say.

"Carl. I need to talk to you." I turn around to look at him.

"Yeah what about?"

"You've been acting a little strange lately. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Its a little complicated."

"Is it about me making you be a normal teenager."

"No. Well kind of, but not really."

"Whats it about then"

"Beth."

"What about her?"

"I think I'm in love with her." His eyes grow wide. His son, thinking hes in love.

"Beth Greene? Hershel's daughter? Maggie's sister? Glenn's sister-in-law?" Carl nods.

"Yeah the only Beth in here." Rick rubs his hands through his hair.

"I knew you had a little crush on her, but for you to say your in love with her."

"I am."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Does she like you back."

"I think so. I almost kissed her the other day. When I leaned in to kiss her she leaned in too. Does that mean anything?"

"Maybe."

"How did you tell mom you loved her."

"I don't know, it just happened. Just let things happen naturally."

"Okay."

"Come on lets go to the fields and begin the day" Carl nods and they walk out together.

_**Beth's POV**_

I wake up and walk out of my cell. I look in to Carl's cell, but he isn't in there. I go to the nursery and pick up Judith. Carol and Karen are taking care of the others.

"I'm going to bring Judith outside." I tell them. I walk outside cradling Judith in my arms. I sit on a bench and look at the cloudless sky. Judith giggles as I tickle her. Shes such a cute little baby.

"Can I hold her" a voice from behind me says. I whip around and see Rick there. I get up and carefully put Judith in his arms. He smiles at what he hopes is his daughter.

"I can tell shes yours." I say. He looks at me. "Shes nice and sweet. The way she acts and looks. Nothing like Shane." He smiles.

"I hope she is mine." he says. I see Carl in the fields. I stare at him. We almost kissed so many times. I just wish we could. Is he scared of me. Am I ugly? "He likes you. He told me he loves you." I turn to Rick. "The only thing stopping him is that he doesn't know what you think of him." I smile. _He loves you._ I smile more. "I'll watch her. Go talk to him." Rick says. He smiles and walks inside with Judith. I walk over to him. He smiles when he sees me. I look in to his icy blue eyes.

"Hey" he says. Th_e only thing stopping him is that he doesn't know what you think of him_. Without saying anything or even thinking. I grab his shirt collar and pull him in. Our lips touch and the kiss goes from awkward to passionate. The kiss goes on for a while. The passion takes over and I force my tongue in. He doesn't put up a fight, probably because he wanted it just as much as I did. He holds my waist. We kiss and kiss. Neither of us wanted to stop. I break the kiss.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you too." I say as our lips meet again. This time the kiss was short, but still had just as much passion.

_**Maggie's POV**_

Glenn and I stare at my sister and Carl.

"Told you they belonged together." Glenn laughed.

"If he hurts her I swear I'm going to chop off his balls." I say. Glenn laughs until he realizes I'm serious. I just smile and laugh.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Glenn says.

_**Beth's POV**_

We walk back towards the prison together. He holds my hand tightly. He might be younger and shorter, but I love him and nothing would ever change that. He wasn't Jimmy or Zach. He was Carl. Carl Grimes. Glenn and Maggie step in front of us and Carl quickly lets go of my hand. I get why though. Maggie leans down to Carl.

"Don't you ever ever hurt my sister." she says. Carl gulps.

"You know?" he asks.

"We saw everything" Maggie teases and kisses his cheek.

"Maggie!" Beth said. Maggie laughs and Glenn pulls her back in to the prison before she can embarrass the new couple anymore. Carl turns to face Beth.

"What made you do all that?" he asked. Beth leaned in.

"Your dad told me you loved me." she whispered as she kissed him. Rick walks up to the couple.

"Well isn't that adorable." he said walking up. They broke the kiss and jumped apart. Rick handed Judith back to Beth. "I'll just leave you two alone." he laughed.

Carl and Beth walked over to the nursery. They walked in. Beth put Judith in her crib.

"Beth you go this?" Carol and Karen asked the blonde at the same time.

"Yeah." Beth said. Karen walked out, but Carol pulled Beth over.

"So you guys?" Carol whispered.

"How did you know?" Beth whispered back.

"I saw you guys kissing in the hallway and you walked in holding hands" Carol said as she walked out. Beth sat down next to Carl on the couch. Carl put a hand on her face and pushed a loose curl behind her ear. She smiled. Carl leaned in and kissed her. They lost their balance and fell off. Beth was on top of Carl. They continued kissing. They didn't stop. Every kiss was more passionate than the last. They knew they were still a little too young for "Glenn and Maggie" stuff, so right now they just kissed and it was just a good. Never again will they hide their emotions for each other.

"I love you" Beth whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" he whispers.

**To Be Continued...**

**How did you like the story? Got any suggestions? PM me or put them in your review. Like the story favorite me as an author, favorite the story, follow the story, follow me, look out for chapter 2. I'll have it up by next week. I promise you that. Along with the final chapter to Today. Yeah sorry for ending that. Also I'll have a new chapter to boyfriend after boyfriend. Eightfoldpath is out.**


End file.
